SNOW WHITE
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: "Saat semua orang menginginkanmu mati, ada seseorang yang menginginkan mu tetap hidup"/Kristao!/Oneshoot


**SNOW WHITE**

 **Sherif**!Kris _and_ **Monster**!Tao

Inspirasi dari foto Tao pas di Bandara atau dimana gitu yang dia pakai sweater putih dan rambutnya yang blonde keputihan/?

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 _Enjoy the story!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Langit biru lembut, dengan gumpalan awan putih berarakan, tanpa hembusan angin yang membuat suasana menjadi senyap. Mengerjap lemah beberapa kali, tetap tak membuat butiran salju yang melayang turun berkurang ataupun mrlambat. Gumpalan-gumpalan putih yang lembut itu terlihat sangat indah ketika jatuh dari hamparan langit biru yang cemerlang, hingga butirannya yang sekecil mikro terus menumpuk pada setiap jalan dan permukaan datar yang ada di belahan Bumi.

Salju-salju yang indah, dan juga dingin. Sedingin hati yang terabaikan. Terasingi, dan seolah mati.

Masih mengerjapkan mata lemah, pandangannya mulai memburam namun ia tetap bertahan dengan limit kesadarannya yang semakin kritis.

Sejenak menutup mata, merasakan dinginnya salju yang semakin tebal menutupi tubuh tak berdayanya. Merasakan bagaimana sensasi dingin yang berasal dari sekumpulan snowflake yang banyak orang menganggapnya indah mulai membekukkan tubuhnya. Di bawah salju, setiap menitnya semakin tebal. Dan ia tak memiliki keinginan untuk membebaskan diri, tapi terlambat, karena kini ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

Tubuhnya telah membeku, kulitnya sepucat dinding, bibirnya membiru, nafasnya tersendat dengan kepulan uap tipis yang berasal dari udara yang meluncur dari celah bibirnya.

Hanya sejenak hingga mata itu kembali terbuka, dengan sinar yang redup, dan cahaya yang mati. Menatap langit biru diatas sana dengan sisa kesadarannya.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kebekuan itu merenggut kesadarannya. Perlahan dan sangat lemah, satu tangannya terangkat ke udara. Gemetar dan rapuh, bibirnya terbuka seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Ingin menggapai langit yang maha agung, merengkuh keindagan itu untuk dirinya, menjadikan dirinya seindah langit.

Sayang jika sampai kapapun langit biru takkan penah bisa ia gapai. Tak akan pernah.

Karena sebelum tangan lemah itu meraihnya, tenaganya hilang tak bersisa. Kedua matanya berair ingin menumpahkan lelehannya ketika birunya langit ternoda oleh merahnya darah yang masih basah di telapak tangannya.

Darah segar, bukan miliknya, tapi milik orang lain.

Darah yang telah tumpah, dan dirinya lah penyebabnya.

Karena yang ia tahu hanya melukai dan membinasakan. Dan darah yang belum mengering di telapak tangannya itu adalah bukti jika dirinya benar seperti yang mereka bilang. Diluar sana, banyak orang membicarakannya, membicarakan bagaimana dirinya nanti akan binasa atau membinasakan seseorang.

Tangannya tak berhenti gemetar, tak bisa berhenti. Seiring dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, rasa sesak itu timbul, datang bersama rasa sakit yang tak terkira. Membeku di dalam relung hatinya, menjadikannya abadi disana, tanpa seorang pun dapat mengusiknya.

" _Jingle bells..._ _jingle bells_.. _._ _jingle aal the way..." suaranya_ lirih bernyanyi.

Sedingin angin yang berhembus. Menahan nafas sejenak, dan dinginnya udara membekukan lelehan air mata di pipinya.

Selirih hembusan angin, kemudian menghilang tertelan hening. Bibirnya terkatup, tangannya yang lemah menggantung di udara terhempas secara dramatis diatas tumpukan tebal salju, matanya tertutup, di iringi hembusan nafas tersendat yang membuat kinerja paru-parunya melambat.

Terkubur di bawah salju yang menggunung, di saksikan langit biru yang tentram, serta gemrincing lonceng bulat berwarna emas, silver dan merah yang menggantung di tiap-tiap rumah. Menyisakan dirinua yang membeku di hari Natal yang sudah sangat di tunggunya sejak dirinya kembali mendapatkan keinginan untuk hidup.

Dingin.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak menemukannya dimanapun Kris!" panik seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang yang mengenakkan mantel tebal berwarna coklat gelap.

Lelaki berseragam Polisi dengan _badge_ bintang di dadanya serta _boots_ kulit sebatas mata kaki yang di panggil Kris itu mendesah keras. Ia mengacak helai emasnya frustasi, wajah tampannya memucat alami berkat kekhawatirannya pada sosok yang tengah mereka cari. Padahal baru saja ia sampai di rumah setelah mendapat tugas malam hari.

"Bagaimana dia bisa hilang!? Kau tidak mengunci jendela dan pintunya!?" berteriak marah karena kekhawatiran yang berlebih, hingga urat-urat di lehernya tercetak jelas di kulit putihnya.

"Demi Tuhan aku sudah mengunci semuanya! Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa hilang!" sahabatnya balas berteriak.

" _Shit_!" Kris mengumpat. Mengusap wajah lelahnya kasar, kemudian menyambar kasar mantelnya yang tergeletak diatas sofa.

"Kamu mau kemana!? Kris!" Chanyeol berteriak, mengikuti langkah sang sahabat yang nyaris berlari kearah pintu rumah.

"Mencari Zitao tentu saja! Kau mau membantu ku atau tidak?!"

"Di cuaca seburuk ini!? Kau bercanda!?"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu dan menggenggam kenop pintu. Dengan wajah tertekuk marah dan tatapan setajam laser ia menatap sang sahabat yang juga tak kalah khawatirnya.

"Dan kau pikir Zitao tidak dalam bahaya diluar sana?" tanyanya yang menyerupai desisan tajam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas samar, "Bukan itu maksutku. Kalau jika kau nekat keluar untuk mencarinya, bukan hanya dia saja yang berada dalam bahaya"

"Aku tidak peduli karena aku harus menemukannya. Siapa saja bisa menemukannya terlebih dahulu, dan kau tahu apa yang ku takutkan"

Menghela nafas lagi, Chanyeol mengusap helai _honey brown_ nya gusar, namun tak urung mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, aku ikut mencari"

Selesai Chanyeol mengucapkan itu, Kris membuka pintu cepat dan dengan suara debaman yang cukup keras mengiringi pintu yang tertutup, membuat pria tinggi bertrlinga unik itu gemas sendiri dengan sikap sahabatnya yang mudah panik.

Cuaca memang sangag buruk, sejak kemarin salju tak berhenti turun. Namun tak membuat _Sherif_ muda yang tampan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari seseorang yang berarti baginya. Orang yang sangat penting, hingga membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih saat pertama kali mengetahui jika Zitao menghilang.

Tumpukan salju yang lumayan tebal cukup menghambat langkahnya yang tertatih karena salju. Sambil merapatkan mantel super tebalnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, menajamkan mata elangnya. Menggigit bibirnya teramat cemas, ketakutan itu tampak jelas di sorot mata serta pias tampannya.

Untuk di saat seperti ini dirinya berharap ia memiliki kemampuan indigo yang bisa menemukan Zitao dengan mudah. Karena sudah cukup lama ia berjalan diatas tumpukan salju, dirinya masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan si cantik berhelai putih itu. Membuatnya ingin mengumpat keras karena kecerobohannya membiarkan Chanyeol seorang diri menjaga Zitao di rumah mereka. Seharusnya ia juga memanggil Dio atau Luhan yang lebih teliti.

Menghembuskan kasar, _sherif_ tampan berdarah Kanada itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pohon cemara kecil yang tingginya hanya sebatas bahunya. Berkacak pinggang, kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, berharap dapat menemukan sosok Zitao di antara putihnya salju dan udara dingin yang membekukan.

"Kemana aku harus mencarimu _peach_? Oh Tuhan..." menundukkan kepalanya lemas. Mencoba berpikir jernih sambil memejamkan mata.

Kedua tangannya masih berada di pinggang, berpikir dan berpikir. Tak lama ia kembali membuka mata, dan melihat sebuah benda emas berkilat cantik di tempa cahaya matahari yang redup yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan ia mengenali benda apa itu. Kris memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin, di sambarnya benda itu begitu berada tepat di bawah kakinya.

Dan tebakannya benar. Benda berkilah itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan liontin jam pasir yang berisi serbuk lembut berwarna silver. Nafasnya memburu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya menatap berkeliling dan kali ini sambil memutar tubuhnya, meremas kalung di genggamannya, hingga akhirnya ia melihat gundukan salju yang lebih tinggi dari gundukan lainnya.

"ZITAO!" paanggilnya berteriak hingga suaranya berubah serak.

Melangkah secepat yang ia bisa, Kris nyaris tersungkur karena tersandung kaki panjangnya sendiri ketika menghampiri gundukan salju itu. Berlutut di dekat gundukan tersebut, Kris mulai menggali tumpukan salju dengan kedua tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan wol tebal. Ketakutan itu semakin tampak jelas di matanya, jantungnya berdegup teramat kencang.

Menggali dan terus menggali, Kris benar-benar ingin segera menemukan sosok yang sudah menjerst hatinya selama beberapa bulan ini. Hingga akhrinya ia melihat warna sweater putih yang terakhir kali di kenakan Zitao, iapun mempercepat galiannya.

"Zitao!" ia memanggil takut.

Wajah cantik itu sepenuhnya pucat layaknya mayat, bibirnya membiru pekat. Dan Kris tak tahu jika dadanya terasa amat sakit ketika organ penyanggah hidupnya berdetak kuat dan abnormal.

"Kris!" dari jarak beberapa meter, Chanyeol memanggil lantang.

 _Sherif_ tampan itu acuh, fokus menyingkirkan gundukan salju yang menimbun tubuh Zitao.

"Kemari! Bantu aku menyingkirkan salju-salju ini!" ujar Kris berteriak.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, lalu bersimpuh di dekat Kris dan ikut menggali salju dengan tangannya. Kedua pria itu seperti berlomba untuk menggali salju, hingga akhirnya salju berhasil di singkirkan. Kris meraih tubuh kaku Zitao ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat lalu mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Zitao, bangun. Ku mohon, bangunlah" seperti merapal mantra, bahkan Kris tahu jika sosok cantik di dekapannya tidak akan tersadar tiba-tiba.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa pulang, gawat jika ada orang yang melihat Kris" ujar Chanyeol, menepuk bahu sang sahabat pelan. Yang di jawab anggukan oleh _sherif_ tampan itu.

Kris dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh kaku Zitao. Mendekap sosok itu seerat yang ia bisa, kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan Chanyeol yang sigap. Secepat mungkin berjalan kembali ke rumah mereka.

.

.

.

"Tambah suhu penghangat ruangannya Yeol!"

"Bawa semua selimut yang ada!"

"Aku butuh kompres dan air hangat!"

Kris tak berhenti berteriak dan meminta setelah berhasil membaringkan Zitao diatas tempat tidur. Dan dapat di tebak jika Chanyeol lah yang kerepotan mengambil berbagai benda yang diminta sang sherif. Bahkan pria tinggi itu tak memiliki waktu untuk mengumpat karena Kris tak berhenti meneriakinya dari dalam kamar.

"Apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya sembari memberikan mangkuk berisi air hangat yang baru. Kris mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan segera mencelupkan kompres ke dalam air hangat.

"Buatkan cokelat hangat" ujarnya, sambil memeras kompres dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di dahi Zitao.

"Oke, kau ingin ku buatkan sesuatu?"

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar yang serba vintage itu. Sementara sang _sherif_ tampan hanya duduk di sebuah kursi kayu tepat di samping tempat tidur, tangan kirinya sibuk mengusap helai putih Zitao yang lembut, dan sesekali membenahi lapisan selimut yang mengungkung sosok indah itu.

Kekhawatiran dan ketakutannya belum hilang sepenuhnya, karena jika Zitao belum membuka matanya, maka selama itulah ia akan duduk disana dengan segala pikirannya. Tak bisa mencegah keinginannya untuk menyentuh rupa indah layaknya malaikat itu, jari panjangnya mengusap lembut kulit wajah Zitao yang dingin.

"Dengan cara apalagi agar aku bisa membuatmu tetap aman _peach_?"

Menghela nafas samar, ia menarik kembali tangannya dari wajah Zitao. Menikmati memandang wajahnya yang cantik, mengaguminya meski wajah itu masih sangat pucat. Seolah tak ada pemandangan lain yang lebih indah.

Bahkan saat pintu kamar kembali dibuka oleh Chanyeol yang membawa secangkir cokelat panas. Ia meletakkan minuman berwarna coklat gelap pekat itu diatas meja kayu di samping kiri tempat tidur, dan berdiri di samping sang sahabat duduk.

"Oh, Zizi sadar" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris tergesa. Merasa lega dan juga senang ketika melihat pemuda pucat itu membuka matanya perlahan.

Kris yang sibuk dengan pikirannya pun terseret kembali ke dunua nyata, cepat meraih kompres di dahi Zitao dan kembali mencelupkan kain itu pada mangkuk berisi air hangat. Zitao mengerjapkan matanya lemah, menoleh perlahan ke sisi kanannya dan melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya, dan juga Kris yang berkutat dengan kompres.

"Masih dingin? Kau mau cokelat panas? Chanyeol baru saja membuatkannya untukmu" kata Kris perhatian. Tersenyum tipis karena Zitao menatapnya begitu sendu.

Kris meraih cangkir berwarna putih diatas meja kayu di samping kirinya, dan hendak membantu Zitao mengangkat kepalanya, namun pemuda cantik itu lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kembali?" suaranya terdengar lemah dan pelan.

"Diluar sangat berbahaya untukmu Zi. Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana caramu keluar dari kamar"

"Kenapa?" Zitao menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kris dengan gurat kesedihan yang amat kentara.

"Karena aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu"

"Kau bahkab bukan siapa-siapa untuk ku. Kenapa kau berbuat sejauh ini? Apa kau sadar jika perbuatanmu ini salah? Kau melindungi monster seperti ku yang ada kau akan menerika hukuman berat"

Kris menghela nafas samar, mengusap kepala Zitao pelan. "Siapapun tidak akan tahu tentang hal ini"

"Kau Polisi! Dan mereka akan mencurigaimu Kris Wu! Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti!?" Zitao menepis kasar tangan sang _sherif_ yang berada di kepalanya.

Kris menatap Zitao dalam, mengerti akan ketakutan pemuda cantik yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur itu, tersenyum tipis yang membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu tertegun. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ketika merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan detak jantungnya.

"Aku tahu dan aku sudah memikirkan semua itu. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari Kepolisian dan pindah dari tempat ini"

"APA!?" Zitao dan Chanyeol menjerit kompak. Kris sampai harus mengusap telinga sebelah kanannya karena suara Chanyeol yang menyakitkan itu tepat menusuk telinganya.

"Apa kau gila Wu!?" Zitao sontak bangkit duduk, membuat kompres di dahinya terjatuh diatas pangkuannya. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh sebelumnya. Yang terpenting sekarang, kenapa kau keluar dari kamar?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" Zitao merengut tak suka.

"Kau yang mengalihkan pembicaraan _peach_. Jadi?"

Bibir kucingnya terkatup rapat, memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan suasana menjadi hening, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tak nyaman. Pria itupun berdehem kecil.

"Apa karena kau takut mereka tahu kau ada disini?" tanyanya menebak. Zitao mengangguk kecil. "Kau takut keberadaanmu di rumah ini berimbas pada Kris dan aku?"

Pemuda cantik itu mengangguk lagi.

Kris tersenyum lembut, mengulurkan tangan kanannya meraih pipi Zitao dan menolehkan wajah itu agar menatapnya. Mengusap pipinya lembut, sementara tangannya yang lain meraih tangan Zitao, menggenggamnya.

"Saat aku berjanji untuk melindungimu, saat itulah aku bersumpah untuk membuatmu tetap aman" ujarnya.

"...kenapa?" suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Karena aku peduli"

"Kau bisa membawa ku ke kantor Polisi"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya"

"Kenapa?"

Kris berdehem kecil, menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi kode agar sahabatnya itu keluar dari kamar. Dan untungnya Chanyeol bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak paham situasi. Pria tinggi itu segera berpamitan keluar dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hal itu, dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa mengusiknya"

"Tapi kenapa? Apa kau sudah gila? Begitu saja melepaskan pekerjaan mu karena monster pembunuh seperti ku?"

"Kau bukan monster peach, hanya sesuatu di dalam dirimu lah yang membuatmu menjadi monster"

"Apa bedanya? Aku memmbunuh mereka dengan kedua tangan ku. Aku menyaksikan mereka mati oleh mataku sendiri!"

"Apapun alasannya, aku tetap pada pendirian ku. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku juga tidak tahu"

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila"

Bukannya marah, Kris malah tersenyum. "Mungkin aku gila karena mu"

"Huh?" Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau tahu apa yang sempat ku pikirkan saat menemukan mu tertimbun salju?"

"Apa?"

"Karena warna putih sangat cocok untukmu, aku sempat berpikir jika kau adalah _snow white_ yang menunggu Pangeran datang untuk membangunkannya dengan ciuman.

"Itu _sleeping beauty_ bukan _snow white_ "

"Apa bedanya? Mereka sama-sama tokoh utama dan seorang Putri"

" _Excusme_ , aku bukan seorang wanita"

"Tapi kau lebih indah dari wanita"

Zitao terdiam. Kulitnya yang pucat mendadak berwarna kemerahan, membuat Kris tersenyum menang melihatnya. Dan _sherif_ tampan itu menepuk pelan kepala Zitao.

"Istirahatlah, aku harus memasak. Kau pasti lapar kan?"

"..."

Kris bangkit dari kursi, meraih mangkuk diatas nakas yang airnya telah mendingin, dan beranjak dari kamar tersebut. Namun saat ia hendak menutup pintu kamar, gerakannya terhenti, lalu menoleh ke dalam pada Zitao yang menundukkan kepala.

 _"By the way_ , _marry chrismas peach_ " ucapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merayakan Natal" ujarnya agak menggumam.

"Kalau begitu jadikan hari ini Natal pertama yang istimewa untukmu"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena ada aku"

Zitao refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kris yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau sadar jika kau telah mendapatkan berkat Natal hari ini?"

"Berkat?" dahinya berkerut dalam. Kris mengangguk. "Apa?"

"Saat semua orang menginginkanmu mati, ada seseorang yang menginginkan mu tetap hidup"

Zitao merasa ia harus berhati-hati jika terlibat percakapan dengan seorang Kris Wu. Karena pria tampan itu sudah membuat wajahnya memerah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan ia hahya bisa mencibir kecil untuk menutupi rasa malu itu. Dan pintu kamar pun di tutup, menyisakan dirinya seorang diri disana.

Kris memang benar, Zitao seperti Snow White di dalam dongeng. Sosoknya bersanding indah dengan warna putih, terlebih helai rambutnya juga berwarna putih.

Pemuda cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan salju yang turun semakin lebat. Yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya sedikit lebih hangat, padahal cuaca sangat dingin.

 **END**

Ini bukan ff remake, bukan, wkwkwk

Ga tau ini apa'an. Tapi btw, Jitaw di ff ini pas dia di bandara (yang pas jaman masih di grup). Yang rambutnya putih, kece badai pokoknya :3

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
